How to Build a Moron
by A Spoonful of Lead
Summary: Short little drabbles of the trio being less than 'intelligent'. Answer to a question on Chapter 12: Yes. "Lost Tapes" Is a real series. On the Animal Planet channel:D A reviewer was asking. COMPLETE! Sorry guys, I am done with this one.
1. Trip

**Don't own it…. Seriously….**

"**TRIP"**

Ben wasn't paying any attention, and also not realizing that Kevin's 'big clod of a foot' was _bound_ and determined to trip the younger boy at some point today.

Poor guy, he didn't even see it come'n.

Ben fell head first right into the darn door.

The raven haired boy automatically grips his sides from his own fits of laughter on seeing Ben hitting the door so hard.

The Hero gets up and glares at his friend.

"**Duuude**! That was so not cool!"

Kevin calms his laughing and grins darkly at the boy.

"Not my fault that my big toe has a mind of it's own!"

What? Did Kevin _honestly_ think Ben was that stupid? Please. Only _morons_ would believe such a story.

The younger boy was obviously furious.

"Big toe? Big toe! Come on man! It was your whole freaken foot!

Kevin looks to his foot and slaps on a fake expression of amazement.

"Oh, would you look at that. There **_is_** a whole foot attached to this toe!"

Ben hated Kevin, _and _his big toe with a mind of it's own...

**Hated it? Loved it? Eh? Let me know, and REVIEW! And Luna, if your reading this, it may sound a _tad_ bit familiar to you! Hehehehe! I couldn't resist!  
**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.  
**


	2. Hotdog

**Nope… Don't own it… Never will… Why do I have to torture myself every time! Lol!**

"**HOT DOG"**

Ben and Kevin were sitting in the hero's kitchen. Doing nothing in particular. Just hanging out.

"_**Guuuurrrrggglllle luuurrrrggggllle**_"

Ben put's a hand to his stomach.

"Ugh… I'm kinda hungry."

Kevin turns to the boy, and shrugs his shoulders.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?"

Ben just glares at the older teen, and moves himself from the table, and heads over to the refrigerator. He pulls out a hot dog, closes the door, and sits back down.

Kevin looks at the boy with a disgusted look.

"How can you even _eat _those things? I mean, you _do_ know what's in hot dogs, right?"

Ben takes a bite, and slowly chews it, as if he were 'expertly' tasting the hot dog.

"Nooooo… Do I even _wanna _know?"

Kevin grins at the young boy, and lets out a small chuckle.

"Chicken lips and cow butt, it's all the left over parts _normal_ people won't even eat."

Ben's eyes widen on hearing such a thing, and continues to slowly chew the piece in his mouth.

"Oh… My… God…" He swallows, and glances at his hot dog.

"Cow butt- tastes- freakin- _awesome_!"

**Yet another shorty, short of the shorts!**

**Love it, live it, love it some more, and REVIEW!**

**Laughs to the people, **

**The Spoon.**


	3. Noodle

**Don't own Ben 10 or his plastic looking round hair…**

"**NOODLE"**

Ben was loafing on the couch, watching his oh so precious Sumo Slammers marathon. The television station was actually _playing_ it round the clock. So when the boy found out that it was to be on for 24 hours, he squealed like a girl for almost a _whole _hour, called Gwen, and _begged_ her to come join him. Of course the girl huffed and groaned about it. But being the sweet and kind loving cousin she was, reluctantly agreed to hang out with him, and suffer through it.

Getting to the point here.

Ben was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of spagetti. Totally engrossed in his movie. Gwen however, was just sitting across the way in the chair, _completely_ bored out of her mind.

"_**Achooooo!"**_

Gwen slowly turned her head to Ben.

"Bless- Oh, that is just so gross, Ben!"

"What?"

Ben felt something kind of stringy hanging from his face, and crosses his eyes to look at his nose. Smiling and chuckling to himself, realizing that there was a piece of spagetti _-_ hanging out of his left nostril.

"Oh, would you look at that!" He points to the estranged noodle. "There's a _noodle_ come'n out of my nose!"

Ben takes the noodle, and wraps it around the tip of his tongue-

and slurps it.

What Ben didn't realize was that the said noodle? was entirely **green**...

Makes you wanna puke, doesn't it?

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! I just love em!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.  
**


	4. 21

**I do not own Ben 10. But I did lose my left sock. So if you see it, please return it to me. A;so, I updated my profile page with another pic. Check it out if you want. :) It's only a sketch. I just changed it, so please allow 24 hrs for it to upload.  
**

"**21"**

Kevin Levin _loved_ to play dumb. But only when the situation called for it, or if it benefited him in a certain way.

So when Ben asked him one rainy and boring afternoon, if he had ever played the, 'quote- unquote', most awstomest, and not to mention the bestest card game in the world, black jack, the older boy simply replied 'no'. Kevin, also was a professional liar.

So here were the boys sitting at the kitchen table. Ben was trying to teach Kevin how to play- 21.

"Ok, Kevin. This game is _really _simple. All you have to do, is lay two cards down. One facing up, the other facing down. The _point _of the game is, who ever reaches 21 or close to it is the winner. But don't go over 21, or let the other player see the card facing down, until we flip them over. Got it?"

Kevin puts on his best fake learning face he could possibly muster up, without giving away his intentions.

"Sounds simple enough. So, are we gonna just **_sit_** here and yak all day? Or are we gonna actually play this stupid game of yours?"

The hero smiles.

"Ok! Lets play!"

Ben allowed Kevin to be the dealer first. That way, the older teen could get the 'feel' of how the game was played. Kevin deals the first hand. Ben puts on his game face, and dunks down to look as his unforeseen card. He looks up to Kevin, and grins. Tapping his pointer finger onto the table.

"Hit me."

The older teen grins deviously at the boy, and pretends to mishear our hero.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Ben taps his finger on the table again.

"I said. Hit-"

"**SMACK!"**

Ben- fell off his chair on impact.

The hero slowly gets up off of the floor. Still in shock from Kevin's sudden outburst.

"Why did you _hit _me!"

Kevin chuckles.

"Because you just _**told **_me to!"

"Yeah, but with the **_cards,_** not with your fist, Kevin!"

"Oh. I'm just supposed to hit you with cards?"

"Yeah!"

Kevin points to the deck on the table. "These ones, right here."

"For the last time, Kev. Yes those cards right-

'**_SMACK!_**"

Ben fell to floor _again_. Kevin had thrown a whole deck of cards at the younger teens head.

See, the boy never explained the term 'hit me' to the older teen. That it meant to _deal _him another card. Oh well, mistakes will be made- purposely.

Meanwhile, Kevin begins to laugh at his friend.

"Don't get mad **_Benji_**! Didn't you just tell me to hit you with cards?"

Ben gets up off the floor for the second time that day. Who _knew _that playing the simple game of black jack with Kevin, could be so _dangerous_? The hero sits up and rubs his head from the recent blow from the deck of cards.

"Duuuude! You don't just _throw_ a whole deck of cards! How would you like it if I threw cards at you, Huh!"

Now, Kevin contemplated this for a moment, and being the hot head that he was, challenged Ben. He figured the younger teen didn't have the guts.

"I _**dare**_ you to just try, Tenny-"

'_**WHACK!**_"

Kevin- fell to the floor…

Now it was Ben's turn to laugh at the boy on the floor. The hero just _loved_ it when Kevin played dumb. But _only _if the situation benefited in his favor...

Which in this case? It sorta kind of did...

**Ok. Please review! I'm thinking that maybe this will be the last installment, if people don't care for this series. I hate making you guys waste your time if you don't like something. Even Spoons have their dry moments with the reviewers. So _please_ let me know if you want me to continue? If not, not a big deal! LOL! I'll move onto something else, that hopefully will be better!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.  
**


	5. Computer trouble

**Don't own nutn honey!**

**This happened to me the other day, because I am a total moron when it comes to computers, and my friend thought it would be **_**funny**_** to be a smart ass. Excuse my language, but they were… Lol! Updated profile, new pic! Just changed it, so give it 24 hrs to upload! Check it out!  
**

"**COMPUTER TROUBLE…. AGAIN"**

Ben and Kevin were just hanging out in the hero's room. Gwen wasn't there due the fact that she and Julie decided to have a girl's day, full of shopping, and pedies, manicures, ya know, the girly stuff….

So as _usual,_ Ben was on his computer, doing _lord _knows what. Kevin was happy just watching t.v, _and_ as long as the doofus wasn't looking up any crap that would ultimately earn him a black eye.

…. Again.

"Aww _man_!"

The older boy turns his attention from the t.v onto the hero. What had his panties in a wad _this_ time?

"What **_now_**, Benji?"

Ben rolls his eyes, and lets out an aggravated huff.

"Somethings wrong with my computer. It keeps freezin up on me!"

With and aggravated growl, Kevin gets off of Ben's bed and wonders over to the computer. _Annoyed_ that the boy disturbed his relaxation.

What else is new?

The older teen looks the computer over, pushes a few buttons, and -wah-lah. Problem solved.

"There. It should be _fine_ now."

Ben grins at the boy.

"Thanks Kevin! So… What was wrong with it?"

Kevin begins to walk back to the bed, and turns to the hero and grins.

"Nothin big. Just an I.D ten T error."

Ben wrinkled his face up in confusion. He was _not_ familiar with the computer vocabulary.

"What the heck does _**that **_mean? Could you try and at least explain it in _English_ there Kev!"

Kevin grins even wider.

"You've never heard of that before?"

"Noooo. Should I have?"

The older boy chuckles.

"Just write it down, Tennyson! It's easier to understand if you do."

Ben, still confused as ever, grabs a paper and pen, and begins to do as told.

The hero's eyes widen on what he had written down. There, on the sheet of paper was the word-

'I D 1 O T'

Ben wanted to kill em...

**Eh…. Either way, it was funny when it happened to me! Whether you think this story is or not, well, either way, leave a review! I love em so!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	6. Ben, Ben, Ben

**Don't own a thing…. :D Warning... This story may or may not make you laugh... Either way, I hope it at least makes you smile. :D  
**

"**SOMETHINGS ARE BEST LEFT ALONE"**

'_**CLIP-CLOP-CLIP-CLOP-CLIP-CLOP' SHUFFLE, SHUFFLE….**_

Gwen turned up from the book she was engrossed in on hearing the unusual sound that was coming from the kitchen. _Straining _her ears to see if the sound would start up again. The girl wanted to make _absolutely _sure she wasn't just imagining things.

Surely that would be sign that the red head was finally going nuts…. With who the girl hung out with day in, and day out, it didn't surprise Gwen, that she had finally gone insane…

It was inevitable at some point in her life.

Silence once again filled the air, and Gwen decided that she was _indeed_ going insane on hearing such off the wall things. She quickly shook her head, and continued on to reading her book.

'_**CLIP-CLOP-CLIP-CLOP-CLIP-CLOP' SHUFFLE, SHUFFLE….'**_

The red head rolls her eyes, slams the book shut and throws it on a nearby table._**  
**_

"All I ask is for a moments peace! Why is that so **_complicated_**!"

Glaring at the air around her, Gwen gets up off the couch, and storms into the kitchen. Who ever was disrupting her reading time, was going to pay.

Dearly…

As the girl hit the entry way, the red head stops abruptly in mid stride…

Her jaw _instantly_ drops…

Then a slight snorty giggle escapes her lips…

The hero turned quickly as his cousin's low giggle filled the room, he- had been caught. His eyes looking as though a deer's in a headlight, while slowly filling his face with the girl's food.

"What? I couldn't reach the snack stuff!"

There, in the middle of the kitchen, stood Ben, wearing Gwen's bright red high heels, while- eating a twinkie…

Seriously Ben... Ever heard of a step stool?

Apparently not...

**I don't know where this idea came from… Frankly, it was just totally random. LOL! It was just something I could **_**really**_** see Ben doing. LOL! Whether you found it humorous, or exceptionally lame… PLEASE REVIEW! It makes this girl happy beyond happiness! **

**Laughs to the people, **

**The Spoon.**


	7. A Penny for Your Thoughts

**Ok! I do not own the Alien Force/Ultimate Alien peoples... Though, I would however own Kevin if I could... LOL! Adult Kevin mind you... **

**Finally! Another chapter came to me. I'm not sure how it's going to go, but, this particular chapter, Ben is younger. Say, 6 years of age... Ok? Ok! Let's get rolling!**

**"A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS?"**

Carl Tennyson was sitting at the kitchen table, taking a sip of his coffee while reading the newspaper. Sandra was making herself a piece of toast, whole wheat by the way, and proceeded to pour some natural orange juice into her cup.

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Sandra had missed her cup... Completely...

"Carl?" She sighs.

"Yes dear?"

"Shouldn't you check on your son? After all, he was just screaming at the top of his lungs."

Carl sighs a bit, and sets his paper on the table. Sure, there was some consern, but with having Ben for a son? Anything was possible. But before Carl could get up from his chair, Ben had stormed into the kitchen. Almost in a distraut like state.

"Dad! Dad!"

Seeing how upset the boy really was, Carl's attitude suddenly turned into worry.

"What's the matter Ben?"

At this point, Ben had streams of tears just rolling down his flushed face. Not bothering to wipe them as they fell.

"I'm dying dad! I'm _DYING!"_

Carl rolls his eyes. To him, Ben seemed to be fine. No scrapes, bruises, or any wounds of any kind. He knew how the boy was when it came to over dramatizing.

"Why are you dying, Ben?"

Ben lets out another cry. Trembling as he clung to his Dad's torso.

"B-because! I swallowed a penny! And Gwen says that if you swallow pennys, the little evil germs that are on them will attack me! I don't want to be turned into shreds by evil army germs!"

Carl rolls his eyes again at the boy. But plasters a smile on his face. He knew how to make his son calm down. This trick had worked before. Not on Ben persay. But his friends who where fathers themselves. It was a flawless plan. It just had to work.

Carl lets out a small chuckle at his son. Ben sees this and his face immediatly turns sour.

"This isn't funny dad! What if the army germs get you too!"

"Ben?"

"And if they get you, well, they will get mom too! But if they get Gwen, well, that's ok. Cuz I also heard they love to eat dweebs. And so-

"Benjamine!"

Ben stops all ranting, and brings his attention back onto his father. Keeping silent as he did.

"Look, your aren't dying. And I'll prove it."

The young boy looks at his dad skeptically.

"H-how?"

Carl smiles, and puts his hand up to the boy's ear, and proceeds to pull a shiny penny from it.

"See? I got your penny. It some how landed inside your ear."

Ben's eyes widen, and he musters up a genuine smile. Taking the penny from his dad's hand, studying it at first.

Then?

Ben swallows it...

Carl couldn't believe his eyes. Why did Ben just do that? The boy was in_ hysterics _just moments ago. But before Carl could get a question in edge wise, Ben laughs and gives his father the answer he was looking for.

"Dad, that was SO cool! You just gotta do that again!"

Obviously Ben was no longer worried about the killer army germs Gwen had warned him about...

**Done! Not my best. But it was something to post none the less! I hope you enjoyed it either way! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I love them SO very much! :D**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon. :D**


	8. Something Totally Off The Wall Guys

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing... I'm even afraid to admit this horrible one shot as it is... :D**_

_**Okay.. So, this story started out in one direction, and for some strange reason, Ben and Kevin decided that it should go in THIS direction. It starts out normal at first, but then... Oi... You'll see what I mean... And I'm totally okay with it, if you readers give me a thumbs down for it. Really I am. Lol! Cuz, seriously... Kevin and Ben just ran away from me... :P**_

"Yeees!" Ben cried from the back of the almighty, green camero. Making the two passengers sitting up in front, jump slighty in surprise. It had been quite the peaceful ride, up until one of Ben's high pitched screams killed the once serene silence .

"What the heck, Benji!" Kevin roared into the air, as he lifted his annoyed like gaze into the review mirror. Kevin absolutely hated it when the younger kid would, for no reason, screech like the little fan girl he knew for certain, Ben was.

"I totally _love_ this song!" The hero squeals in delight, leaning slightly forward in his seat, nodding his head gradually to the procussion in the background, while moving himself that much closer to the radio upfront, as the lyrics to one of his favorite songs played on.

"_Don't stop, make it pop, Dj blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'ma fight-"_

Kevin rolls his eyes at the hero sitting in the back seat. "Ben?" He heavily sighs. "Even the most _girliest_ of girls wouldn't even listen to this kind of ridiculous crap." He chuckles lightly to himself, pointing to the radio, as he kept his eyes focused onto the road. "Liking this song? Just proves that my theories about you were totally right."

"Theories about what?" Gwen cuts in, raising one of her brows in supision at the raven haired teen, wondering exactly where her hotheaded boyfriend was actually going with this.

"That Ben is made out of one hundred percent, pure card board cut-out, fan girl material." Kevin snorts out loud, responding, to what he thought was the most obvious answer to the red headed girl's off the wall question, as he slows his precious car down for a red light.

"Hey!" The hero cries out once more, while folding his arms over in a heated fashion. Not at all thrilled on the older boy's hurtful insult. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with liking this song, Kevin." He bites back, and begins to mumble some words under his breath, while glaring out the windshield just ahead of him. "Kevin... so not cool... Idiot."

Gwen justs rolls her eyes in return at the two boys, and decided that the scenary outside, seemed to be much more interesting to her. The two morons that sat around her, could easily deal with this all on their own. She wasn't going to purposely get involved, it wasn't worth the headache she would eventually recieve from it.

The red light suddenly turns green, and Kevin takes his foot off the break, causing the car to roll forward once more. His only response to Ben's heated glare though, was his signature evil like grin, that the hero could only see once again, through the vehicle's rear view mirror.

Ben just continued to glare back at Kevin, not saying another word. He thought it was best for everyone in the car, to just drop it, as he then focuses all his anger out at the back window, watching the glow from the street lights pass right on by. The song that he enjoyed, hovering in only a whisper as the radio continued to sing on.

_"Don't stop, make it pop, Dj blow my speakers up. Tonight I'ma fight-"_

'Strange." Ben thought to himself, as he cocked his to the side in slight confusion, thinking that this song of his should have been over with by now. But his favoirte tune must of made it around the horn again, and went right back to the chorus... Listening intently to the lyrics, Ben hummed to the addictive melody, as he slowly out stretched his hand to reach for the volume button on the radio.

_**'SLAP!'**_

"Ow!" Ben yelled out in pain, holding his now hurting hand with his left one. "What the heck man?"

"Nobody touches the radio, but me." Kevin growled under his breath, as he threw out a finger of warning at the overly eager hero, sitting in the shadows behind him.

"But..." Ben stuttered, his feelings slightly scorned that he'd been slapped forcefully on the hands like a small, trouble making child. "But, the music_ told _me to turn it up! I was more or less complying!"

"And do you always take advice from stupid, idiotic songs that play constantly on the radio, Tennyson?" Kevin slowly drawled out, lifting his brow in curiosity.

The hero simply shrugs. "Depends on what their asking me to do at the time, whether I do what they ask or not." He replies matter of factly, leaning back against the firm, cool leather. "Like, if it's a dance instructing song, say, the Macarana? I am so gettin' down and jiggy with it!" Ben, then starts doing the moves as he's sits, waving his arms ridiculously high into the air, almost hitting his fists at the ceiling of Kevin's car, causing the older teen to cringe at the sight being displayed right behind him. Then for some reason, Ben quickly stops his moronic seat dancing, and twists his face up in a questionalbe like expression towards the ex-con, and quickly asks, "Seriously though, why do you even care Kevi-?"

With out warning, the car suddenly haults to a stop, making the extra passengers inside, fling foward unexpectedly with a hard jolt. Ben, of course falls right on to the floor, while Gwen, if it hadn't been for her seatbelt, would have eventually smacked her head against the rock hard dash board.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted out, as she was trying to catch her breath, which seemed to have been knocked out for a moment from the abrupt stop. "What the heck is wrong with you!"

Only Kevin dorsn't respond. The two upset Tennyson's were now staring on at the older boy in curiosity. Kevin had been hunched over on his side of the car door, looking as though he were frantically trying to find a particular item.

"Kevin?" Ben began to ask calmly, as leaned forward once more. "Did you lose something? I mean, I'm not trying to be a backseat driver or anything, but... Are you _crazy_! You almost freaken killed us!" He finished, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Relax. I was just tryin' to locate a certain something." Kevin said, absent mindedly, while he still fiddled with the C.D cases just to his left.

"Like what?" Ben and Gwen asked simutaniously, forgetting that they had a brush with death just a few seconds ago.

Kevin sat straight back up into his seat, holding a C.D case snugly in his hand. He smiled darkly, as he handed the disc to Ben. "Here, try listening to this one instead. It's uh, more 'educational'."

"Okaaay. May I ask why?" Ben questioned with uncertainty, as he carefully took the case from Kevin's hands.

"Because." The older teen pauses as he takes in a deep breath and grins. "There's a song on that disc, and this one guy on there, sings about another guy who suddenly jumps willingly off a cliff." His brow narrows in amusement. "For funnzies."

Ben's eyes widen in pure shock on hearing what had recently come out of his so called friends mouth. "What?" He shouts out, while throwing the C.D back at the driver. "And you thought that if I listened to it, that-

"Look at this way" Kevin quickly interrupted, as he chuckled half heartedly to himself at the thought of Ben just willingly jumping off a cliff based on the soul fact that the music on the radio told him to do so. "Think of it as a new way of doin' the Macaroni you were babling about a few seconds ago. But-" He pauses for a moment, flairning his hands out for effect. "With a cliff... Just think of the possibilities for a second on that one, Ben. It's... It's freaken endless."

"For your information, doofus, it's called the "_Macarana_", not the "Macaroni"." Ben corrected, using his hands to gesture quotation marks, but at the same time, ignoring Kevin's stupid and moronic idea for the moment. "Get it right the first time."

"That's what I said. The Macarana."

"No, you said the "_Macaroni_", Kevin."

"No- I didn't."

"Yes- you did."

"No, now your just putting words into my mouth."

"Pfffft! And I'd have to say, that's the cheesiest thing I had ever heard!"

"Cut it out!"

"Well,_ that _was quite 'Krafty' of you, my good man."

"Ben, I'm being serious. Knock it off before I _make _you."

"Guys..." Gwen sighs, cutting in, having heard enough of those two bickering back forth.

"What? He started it!" Ben and Kevin both replied in unison.

"That's it!" Gwen finally sceams out in frustration. "Both of you knock it off, or so help me I won't hesitate to throw _both_ your butts off a cliff. Got it!"

Silence had filled the air once more towards the girls efforts on destroying the two boy's argument over cheese.. Until...

"That was just totally cheesey, there, Gwen. "Totally lame." Ben and Kevin spoke in unison once more, as they began giggling like two little school girls would over some random hot guy, while the car rode on into the burning sunset-

"That looked totally like cheese!" Ben Butted in, interrupting the author of this moronic, and ridiculous story, that, for some strange reason, took a turn for the absolute worse.

Seriously... Cheese? What the heck guys... What the heck...

_**Totally lame, I know... I had fun writing it though, so, I guess it counts for something... Maybe... Depends on if you, the reader enjoyed this pointless story! :D**_

_**Laughs to the people,**_

_**The Spoon. :D**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW if you love cheese! Thank you! **_

_**I also want to thank those who read, and those who reviewed my last two one shots. All of you are just freaken FANTASTIC! Thank you ever so much!**_


	9. Kevin's Poor Clueless Car

_**Takes place in the Alien Force timeline… Lol! Any who…. Enjoy! :D**_

"My _car_!" Kevin cried out in fear as he threw both hands up over his distraught face, while dramatically falling to the ground upon his knees as if he were in agonizing pain.

Ben stared on at his friend's vehicle in awe, trying so desperately to not even look slightly amused by the wounded green challenger that was falling apart before him. Gwen on the other hand felt a slight pain of sympathy, and a tad bit of sadness for the guy. She figured out a long while ago, that his ride meant so much more to him than it being just a simple bright green box on four wheels.

"Tell me." Kevin finally whimpered out, while choking back some of his own tears. "How bad is it?"

Ben and Gwen turned their attention towards the heartbroken Osmosian. Never in all their life had they seen such a tough acting guy cry over something so simple, and materialistic as a car before. Then, still appearing wide eyed, the Tennyson cousins' looked back at each other, completely speechless at first. Gwen was the first to break the awkward silence. "Um." She began, rubbing her arms nervously, trying to choose her words carefully towards the raven haired man. Kevin, naturally, was overly sensitive about his precious 'ride' after all. "Well-" She sighed. stumbling over her own words.

"It's nothing that a little bit of hard work and elbow grease wouln't rub out, Kevin." Ben chimed in cheerfully, interrupting the girl, doing his very best to calm the fallen ex-con down.

Still having his arms and hands over his tear ridden face, and before he even said one incoherent word on the subject, Kevin took in a large, deep heavy breath. "Really? You're absolutely _sure_ that's all it'll take?

"Ben!" Gwen warned in disgust at her cousin, as she put both of her hands heatedly on top of her hips, glaring forcefully at him. "Tell Kevin the truth!"

Kevin, held in his breath, not really sure of himself if he really wanted to hear the so called 'truth'. Without having a choice in the matter, he waited on anyways, as Ben breathed out a hardened sigh, signaling to the dark haired man that he was about to continue, whether he liked what he was about to hear or not.

"Fine." Ben groans to himself, fearing that Kevin was going to eventually find a way to blame him for all of this, his fault or not. "It's...Um..." He sighs once more, scratching his head in uncertainty. "Totally unrecognizabley beautiful?" He asked warily, more than stating a hard fact on the situation. "It's like a, um.. A master piece of intergalactic proportions! Yeah, that's what I'm trying to say here."

That statement, earned Ben a heated glare from his cousin.

Letting his hands drop down from his stony like features, Kevin's eyes finally fall upon his beloved green car, those said eyes almost popping out of his skull in the process. "Ben?" He shakily says, while gritting his teeth in anger.

"Y-yes, Kevin?" Ben replies, taking a few cautious steps back, putting some space between them, and hoping that Kevin still wanted to be his friend.

"You've got less than five seconds to run for dear life." Kevin brings himself quickly off of the cool, damp ground. "Because If you don't start running for your life, I'm going to give you such a beat down, that it may actually require the whole "intergalactic" task force to put your sorry butt back together again."

Ben's jaw instantly drops, not sure if Kevin was serious or not. Usually, Kevin was just full of hot air, and never really acted upon his threats towards him, well, at least most of the time.

That is, until Kevin began "the count down." "One..." He began, furrowing his brow at the hero. "Two." He begins to start to walking towards his comrade."Thr-"

Gwen watches as Ben flees down the dark silent highway, giggling quietly to herself, while at the same time, looking quite amused. "I wonder what would really happen if you actually _did _make it to three, Kevin?" She asked, as she smiled up at him, while leaning up against the man's once beautiful show room material like car.

"Dunno." Kevin replies, finally bringing a smirk up to his face. "But for some reason, Ben never wants to wait and see if I can actually count that high."

Gwen rose a brow at Kevin in confusion.

"What?" Kevin asked, raising his arms up into the cool moonlit air. "He claims that I supposedly can't count that high." He shrugs carelessly, as he leans against his poor vehicle next to the red head. "But I don't think it would matter to me either way though if he _does_ get a good smack against his head in the end. Just as long as I prove him wrong, were good."

"Uh-huh, yeah right." Gwen sighs to herself, while rolling her eyes, knowing full well of Kevin's true intentions on the subject at hand. She knew better. He wasn't fooling anyone but himself.

"I swear!" Kevin retorts back trying to sound as innocent as possible. "I know for a _fact _that I can count up to at least five."

Gwen in response, slaps her forehead in defeat. Sometimes, that boy of her's, could be such a clueless, and innocent moron. But, he was _her_ innocent, and clueless moron, and, she secretly loved him endlessly for it.

Then all of a sudden Gwen had come to a realization that the word "unrecongnizabley" wasn't even the correct term in the well known, and not to mention, the all too familiar english vocabulary. Yep, it would appear that Benjamine Kirby Tennyson had once again, pawned above all else in the moron department this time. Seriously. At least her man could count up to five.

**Just something that came to my mind. Thanks for reading, and please don't hesitate to leave a review!****  
**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	10. The LifeSaver

"I don't get it." Ben sighed, staring at the colorful arrays of candy that sat snugly in his right hand. The team had been on patrol for most of the evening, and it basically came down to nothing short of being absolutely boring for the young hero who was sitting comfortably in the back seat of Kevin's beloved car, staring thoughtfully at his candy filled hand. It was pretty clear that at that moment, nothing was going to go down that night…

"Get what?" Gwen heavily sighed, turning herself slightly so that she could see what her cousin was making such a big fuss about. As she twirled herself around, the red head suddenly got a good look at to what Ben had been so curios about, and let out light agitated groan. "It's candy, Ben. What is there to know?"

"No. I mean." He pauses for a moment, chewing another piece of the hard sweetness in question, then putting his free hand up to his chin in thought. "I mean. Why do they even _call_ them "life savers?" Did they actually save a life or something?" He finally smiles in amusement at such a thought. "Because that would be so cool it they did! Like, miniature aliens from some off charted planet that used them as life preser-"

"There stupid candy, Benji. Seriously, get over it." Kevin interrupted, his eyes glaring at the young hero sitting in the back. "Why do you always have to make simple, unimportant things so complicated all the time?"

"Why not?" Asked Ben, raising his brow. "They have to be called life savers for a reason, Kevin."

"It doesn't need a reason." Gwen butted in, as she leaned her head against the passenger side window, her cousin was being overly stupid about this. "I agree with Kevin, Ben. You're over analyzing things again…. It's… Just.. Candy. Simple as that."

"I wonder if these little guys could really save a life?" Ben said to himself, ignoring his teammate's rational thoughts on the subject. He thought that the life saver itself had to have been made for something other than just eating, and he was bound and determined to figure it out, one way or another.

"Okay." Kevin said, smiling into the rearview mirror at his comrade, disrupting the boy's inner thoughts on the delectable fruity substance. "Wanna test this whole "logical life savin' candy theory" of yours for real, Tennyson?"

Ben's face lit up with satisfaction, as he leaned in closer between the two passengers sitting up in front. "Heck yeah! What did you have in mind?"

"Alright." Kevin chuckled, while looking out towards the dark burning road, it passing with speed effortlessly underneath the tires of his precious green challenger. The facial features he was sporting however, earned him a heated stare from the red headed passenger that sat beside him, and as usual, Kevin just shrugged it off, continuing with his plan by giving Ben the detailed instructions on testing this flawless "life savers theory". "Sit back in your seat, and buckle up." The raven haired teen grinned, as his right thumb casually flicked open a cover that had hid a certain bright red button, going unnoticed of course by the hero sitting in the back seat.

The sound of the buckles colliding together with a "snap" signaled Kevin to move on further with his instructions. "Now pop two of those bad boys' inside of your mouth."

"Why two?" Ben raised a brow in curiosity, still holding the role of food in his right hand.

"Just in case." Was Kevin's simple, and short reply, as Ben shrugged his shoulders carelessly, and did what he was told to do. "Okay…" Kevin looks up into the mirror located just above his head. "You ready?"

"More than ever!" Ben grinned with excitement. Still unsure as to what his friend was really up to on proving the life saving part of the rainbow tainted candy.

"On the count of three." Kevin began, slowly pushing the button that lingered below the pad of his thumb. "One…" Ben's eyes gleamed with happiness. "Two." The hero started to jump up in his seat out of pure joy, and impatience. "THREE!" Kevin proclaimed as the sound of puffed forced air filled up the emptiness that lied inside of the vehicle, and Ben quickly flew through the top of Kevin's car, without little chance of getting a single word out edgewise in his own defense..

Gwen could only sit there at first with a shocked look upon her pretty little face. "Kevin!" She screamed out, finally finding her voice, her eyes following the trail of the now, flying human Ben Tennyson. "That was totally uncalled for! What if he gets seriously hurt?"

"What?" Kevin turned to his beautiful girlfriend while still holding the biggest grin upon his handsome, broad features. To him, the whole idea of watching Ben soar through the air while still strapped to his seat was pretty hilarious, regardless if Gwen didn't approve. It was worth it in his opinion.

"He's got the power of the rainbow, doesn't he?" The older teen raised a hand into the air, making his point. "He said so himself that they were life saving!" He defended, while Gwen continued to stare at him, her expression of anger never changing.

"Fine… I'll call him." Kevin sighed rolling his eyes, and took the phone off the dashboard, dialing up Ben's number. It rang a few times before Ben actually answered causing the red head to worry even more for her cousin. But finally, Kevin had received some signs of life from the hero.

"So, Benji… Hows it goin'?" The raven haired teen asked, almost in a sarcastic, casual like tone.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" Ben yelled excitedly into the phone, his breath wavering heavily over the line due to the adrenaline he was receiving by being jolted up high into the air only a few moments ago. "IT REALLY WORKED OUT FOR ME THIS TIME! I'M SO TOTALLY NOT DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"This time?" Gwen gasped, while she heard Kevin laugh darkly into the phone, his eyes never leaving the windshield of his car. Apparently, this hadn't been the first time the guys' tried doing such a stupid an moronic thing.

Well, duh... Obviously...

**Review if you think this was silly.. LOL! It's okay... Not my best work... But, review anyways? PLEASE! :D **

**Thanks for reading!**

**The Spoon. :D**


	11. That's What She Said

"_**That's What She Said."**_

Kevin: *Picks up his phone* "What's up beautiful."

_Gwen:_ "_Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were up to."_

_**'THWAP!'**_

_Gwen: "What was that?"_

Kevin: "...What was what?"

_**'THWAP!'**_

_Gwen: "That."_

Kevin: "What, that?"

_Gwen: *Sighs* "Kevin, I don't have time for-"_

_**'THWAP!'**_

_Gwen: "That, that right there!"_

Kevin: "Gwen."- '_**THWAP!'**_- "I seriously don't know what you mean."

_Gwen: "The stupid slapping sound you keep making. It's getting overly annoying."_

Kevin: "You tell me all the time that I'm annoying. So, I really don't see the point you're tryin' to make here, Gwen."

_**"TWHAP!"**_

_Gwen: "Kevin?"_

Kevin: *Smiles* "Yeah, gorgeous."

_Gwen: "Are you by chance killing flies in your garage again?"_

Kevin: "Maaybe." _**'THWAP!' **_"HA! I totally got yah that time, you stupid little-"

_Gwen: *Sighs* There's never a dull moment with you, is there Kevin?"_

Kevin: "...Now where would the fun in that be, if I were boring all the time, Gwen?"

_**'THWAP!'**_

_Gwen: "Well... I could have a normal relationship with you for starters."_

Kevin: *Rolls eyes* "You should know by now, that the word 'normal' doesn't even come close to describing our lives, let alone it being in our vocabulary."

_**'THWAP!'**_

_Gwen: *Sighs in defeat* "How many?"_

Kevin: "How many, what?"

_Gwen: "How many what... G-whiz... Flies, Kevin... How many flies?"_

Kevin: "Oh...! Umm... By my count? ...I'd say maybe about two chicks and one dude."

'_**THWAP!'**_

_Gwen: "Riiight... So tell me, lord and master of the fly swatter. How did you figure out which ones were the males, and which ones were the females? *Rolls eyes, and whispers* "...Seriously, the things I have to put up with on a daily basis..."_

Kevin: "Psh... That one's easy... Let's see... One of 'em was sippin' on the empty beer bottle that was sitting on my workbench, and the other two were sitting; buzzin' annoyingly by the way, on top of the phone hanging on my garage wall..."

_Gwen: *Sarcastically* "Your logic simply astounds me, Kevin."_

Kevin: "I know... I scare even myself sometimes."

_Gwen: *Narrows eyes* "You do realize that I was joking, right? You also realize that the recent comment you made__,__ was totally offensive to women everywhere__.__" *Glares into her phone*_

Kevin: *Sarcastically* "Really? Huh... I didn't even make the connection... Shame on me for not realizing...*Chuckles*

_Gwen: *Sighs in frustration* I love you, Kevin... But sometimes? I don't know why I even bother calling__.__ All you seem to do is annoy me more than anything..."_

Kevin: "And yet, you're still on here, talkin' to me... Not to mention that you called _me_ in the first place. So, I can't be _all _that bad, now can I?"

_Gwen: "..."_

Kevin: *worried tone* "Gwen?"

_Gwen: "..."_

Kevin: "You still there?"

_Gwen: *Sighs heavily* "__...__Unfortunately."_

Kevin: "Awe... Don't worry there, Gwen...I at least still enjoy the little conversations we have, despite the fact that you feel I annoy you so much... I mean for me? It just goes to show how much I care really..." *Chuckles*

'_**THWAP!'**_

_Gwen: "Kevin?"_

Kevin: *Grins* "Yeah, hot stuff, the girl of my dreams, my angel of forever-uuh..'ness. ...the girl who keeps me in line all the-"

_Gwen: "Over kill, Kevin! *groans* Just__...__ Shut up, sit there, and destroy your stupid little flies."_

Kevin: "I'm waaay ahead of you on that one." _**'THWAP!'**_

Ben: "Nice! How many did you get?"

Kevin: "So far, two, chicks and only one dude."

Ben: "Awesome! *Takes fly swatter from Kevin.* "My turn!"

_Gwen: *Brows furrow* "Wait... Ben's there with you too?"_

Kevin: "Yeeeah?"

_Gwen: "Why is he there? I thought he had a date with Julie, like, twenty minutes ago."_

Kevin: *Shrugs* "Reinforcements... Duh."

Ben: *Interrupts Kevin, taking the phone* "Oh, hey, Gwen. What's up?"

_Gwen: "Reinforcements?" *sighs* You guys are major morons. You know that?"_

Ben: "Oh don't be such a downer, Gwen. Hey, why don't you come down and join Kevin and me, and we'll start an army against all evil that is the fly!"

_Gwen: "Ah, no."_

Ben: "Oh, come on. Why not?"

_Gwen: "Because... Moron swatting might be my biggest downfall with this stupid fly killing game of yours and Kevin's... I just might get confused on the two variations of species."_

Ben: "Moron swatting, species?" *Scratches head* "Wait did you just...? HEY!"

_Gwen: "Goodbye, Ben." *Click*_

Kevin: "So... Is she coming over or what?"

Ben: "Nope."

Kevin: *Narrows eyes* "And why not?"

Ben: *Stares at the phone in his hands* "Because... I like my head planted where it is at the moment, and I really don't feel like dying tonight..."

Kevin: *Smiles knowingly, sighing dreamily* "Gwen is so hot when she gets all angry and stuff."

Ben: "Dude..."

Kevin: "What?"

Ben: "Over kill, Kevin."

Kevin: *Eyes grin in amusement* "Funny... That's what she said."

Ben: "..."

Kevin: "What?"

Ben: "I... Don't get it."

Kevin: "Get what?"

Ben: "Your, 'that's what she said joke'." Did I miss something?"

Kevin: *Motions with his hand* "Yeah... Hand me the fly swatter."

Ben: *Hands over fly swatter.*

"_**THWAP!"**_

Ben: "OW! What the heck man!"

Kevin: *Laughs* "I love moron swatting. ...It really is the sport of choice you know."

Ben: *Rubs head vigoursly.* "I totally hate you guys... Just, you know... thought I'd throw that one out there...*Glares at Kevin* I mean, if you couldn't tell already."

Kevin: "Nope... Let's see if I can figure it out though." *Lifts fly swatter again*

Ben: "WAIT! KEVIN, DON'T!"

"_**THWAP!"**_

Kevin: *Looks to fly swatter twirling it, and smiles* "Oh yeah.. Gwen seriously doesn't know what she's missin'. Hehehehe!"

**Alright... Not my usual style of writing.. But... I figured this would be better off as something like this... LOL! If you liked it, loved it, or even thought it was utterly ridiculous... PLEASE LEAVE ME A SWEET LITTLE REVIEW! Kay? :D Thanks so much for reading guys! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**The Spoon. :D**


	12. Lost Tapes

"This is going to be the most, scariest thing you will ever witness in your life, Kevin." Ben stated, as he sat down onto the large couch located in his parents' living room; a healthy bowl of popcorn tucked against his side. "I mean, it'll totally scare you stupid, I swear."

Kevin looked over at his teammate, his face expressionless, showing not a care in the entire world. Shifting his weight against the couch, the boy scratched the side of his face, and sighed. "Ben?"

"Sup?" The hero replied almost instantly, not moving his eyes away for a single moment from the t.v. screen. The boy had been waiting impatiently for days on end for this particular series to premier. His internal love with the show was getting just as bad as his Sumo Slammers obsession.

And that was saying something….

"Did you suddenly forget what we both do for a living? Or did those other times with you getting pounded repeatedly on the head cause some form of short term memory loss?" At this, Ben stared on at Kevin slightly confused. The older teen sighed heavily once more, and continued. "Let me break it down nice an' easy for ya, Ben. Shows like this are basically pointless and stupid; and therefore will not, or cannot scare me." He shrugs in a confident manner. "I'm pretty much immune to this kind of stuff."

Ben laughed slightly under his breath, his voice muffled by bits and pieces of popcorn; his green pools finally shifted back over to his precious television. "Trust me, Kevin. This?" He points to the screen out in front. "Will make you pee your pants. I guarantee it."

"Whatever." Kevin rolled his eyes, and leaned his chin into the palm of his hand, using the arm of the couch for support. "What's this one called anyways?" He finally asked changing the subject of Ben's disgusting 'wetting of the pants scenario'. He really didn't care about the series per say, but if Ben was about to torture him with such a moronic show, Kevin figured he'd might as well know what the name of the ridiculous thing was. It would better his insult attacks in the long run. Kevin estimated he'd at least have another five whole minutes of thinking time before the episode actually started.

"Lost tapes." Ben simply answered, as he grabbed another healthy fistful of popcorn, chewing up the pieces of said corn like it was going out of style.

Kevin grinning madly by the boy's side thought that he could definitely use this new piece of information. "Huh." He grunted, now keeping his wide smile at bay. He didn't want to ruin all of this wonderful fun in one go; at least, not yet anyways.

"Huh, what?" Ben spoke curiously, furrowing a brow towards the raven haired teen. "What's the problem?"

"Nothin', really… I'm just curious as to why they call 'em 'Lost Tapes'". Kevin began, moving his arms towards the back of his head, and slouching on the couch slightly, his one eye popped open to see Ben's expression with the situation at hand.

"Because, the people who did have them went lost or missing, as were the tapes they had. So, now we get to see those said lost tapes, and the strange creatures that supposedly caused them to disappear in the first place… It's actually really cool. You'll see." Ben stated in a matter of fact type tone, as he lifted a finger, proving his point.

"Right." Kevin slyly agreed, enjoying that Ben was still completely clueless by not catching onto his little game. "But, wouldn't that make the show called "Found Tapes' instead of 'Lost Tapes'?"

"Why would they call it that?" Ben asked totally dumbfounded.

"Why wouldn't they?" Kevin chuckled, sitting himself up straighter in his seat. Now, the "fun part" of this whole thing was about to begin. He wanted to be prepared; for anything. "Think about it Ben, if they were called 'Lost Tapes' would you be able to view them right now?"

"No, but-"

"So, the show should be called "Found Tapes" then." Kevin smiled even wider, and made a "eh" gesture with both of his hands, earning a heated glare from his alien shifting comrade in return . "End of story."

"No, not end of story." Ben huffed out in small frustration, angrily grabbing for some more popcorn, and shoving it none too gently into his mouth. "They were lost at one time, Kevin, and yeah, they were found, but they are still called Lost Tapes. That part of it never changes."

"Yeah it does!" Kevin argued back, moving his arm so it hovered over the back of the sofa; things were just now starting to get good. "If the show is supposedly called 'Lost Tapes' like you said, then that means the tapes should still be lost, and ending with us not being able to watch them. And if they were supposedly found; as you so claim them to be, then, it's pretty obvious that the show should be called 'Found Tapes', not 'Lost Tapes'." Ben opened his mouth to make a reply, but Kevin didn't give him the chance, and continued. "Because if they were "lost," He air quoted with his hands."Then the show shouldn't even exist." Kevin's eyes began to sparkle with such deviousness that Ben was unaware of. "Which only tells me, that this whole guys' night you've prepared while Gwen's at home studying; is just a waste of my precious time really."

At this point, Kevin decided that he needed a snack, and reached for his own handful of popcorn. Chuckling, as he placed the kernels on the inside of his opened mouth; chewing the food with satisfaction.

Ben only sat there totally confused, and utterly speechless, his expression supporting how he was feeling at that exact moment, while his buttery, and fluffy snack was being devoured by the idiot dressed in black sitting next to him.

"It's alright. I forgive you, Ben." Kevin sarcastically patted his friend's shoulder, breaking the silence and standing swiftly up from the couch. "At least the night's not a total loss."

Kevin started heading over to the front door, slowly turning the knob as he spun his head towards Ben, grinning like a mad man once more. "It just gives me a chance to go bug the crap out Gwen, that's all… I'm thinkin' she's gotta be missin' me by now."

Hearing the door slam shut brought the hero out of his own deep and confusing thoughts. Taking a look around, he then realized that Kevin was no longer there.

"What the heck just happened?" Ben asked himself as he lifted the large, green popcorn bowl, seeing that it was empty. "HEY!" he cried out, as he stood up heatedly from the couch. "Who ate all of my popcorn?" Only then did the hero realize he had missed the "Lost Tapes" episode entirely…

**If it made you smile? REVEIW! :D If it didn't? Repeat the first suggestion anyways. LOL! :D **

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**The Spoon. :D**


	13. A Mouse's Tail

Kevin: *Picks up phone* "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, Benji."

Ben: "Thank goodness you answered! … I need your help!"

Kevin: "On second thought, I'm kinda busy."

Ben: "Come on! It's a matter of life and death!"

Kevin: *Slight panic* "Who's, Gwen's?"

Ben: *Rolls eyes* "No! Mine!"

Kevin: "Oh… Then the answer is still no."

Ben: "But you don't understand! I've been viciously attacked!"

Kevin: "…"

Ben: "Kevin?"

Kevin: "Go on."

Ben: "Go on, what?"

Kevin: *Chuckles* Convince me that it's worth my time to come over there and save your sorry butt."

Ben: *Sighs* "Fine… Okay. So, there I was, in my own kitchen, making one of my famous smoothies. You know, the ones that I usually make thats made of chocolate, ginger; with a little bit of avocado in it, and a splash of-"

Kevin: *Interrupts, sighing* "Does this story of yours have a point to it, Ben?"

Ben: *Rolls eyes* …"So, I saw this mouse running across my floor, and I tried to get to it before it escaped underneath my cupboard and everything, right? And without warning? The dumb thing went all like, killer psycho on me! I mean, it totally went all crazy eyed and everything! You should've seen it, Kevin. Man… It totally took me by surprise! Then I ran into the cupboa- I.. I mean, I didn't even have time react; to even go hero to save myself! Not to mention that I gotta black eye because of it! *Heavily sighs* "Sometimes my life can be so unfair…"

Kevin: *Snorting under his breath, laughing* "I bet it can."

Ben: "Okay… Will you stop being so predictable?"

Kevin: *Continues to laugh* "Sorry, sorry. It's just that… Your stupidity highlights my day, ya know?"

Ben: *huffs in aggravation, rolls eyes* "Right."

Kevin: "Seriously though. A Psychotic Ninja Mouse? .…Come on, nobody in their right mind would believe in somethin' like that! What is it? Attack of the bad 1980's cartoons? What's next, Killer My Little Ponies?" *Snickers*

Ben *Sighs* "You believe in other alien life forms, Kevin. How is this any different?"

Kevin: "That kind of stuff usually comes from more of a reliable source. Not from a guy who seems to overdose with smoothies on a regular basis; hallucinating about super powered rats, and other off the wall stuff like that. Besides, we all know how you got that stupid black eye of yours in the first place. I mean, did you really expect me to believe in your stupid and moronic story? Not to mention you have millions of super powered aliens attached to your wrist."

Ben: "But... Kevin.. I."

Kevin: "Sorry, man.. Like I said a few minutes ago; I'm busy. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go hang up now, and laugh at you behind your back."

*CLICK*

Ben: *Angrily stares into the phone* "I hate you, Kevin."

Hero's phone vibrates, he looks and notices a text message from Kevin.

Text: "Yeah, but you don't really mean it. My awesomeness radiates coolness."

Ben: *Eyes widen* "How did he kn-"

Phone goes off again.

Text: "Awesomeness Ben.. Radiating… Remember that."

Ben: *Glares, closing his phone, and sighs* "Yep. It's official. I totally hate the guy.

**Soooo Baaaaad. LOL! If it made you smirk, laugh, frown or go.. WTH? Please leave me a sweet little review!**

**I need to know if you guys like these chapters or not... Other wise, I may cut this short soon. :( You all know I hate wasting your reading time. Lol!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read fellow writers/fans of Ben 10 ect!**

**The Spoon. :D**


End file.
